Fireteam Magica
by PlatypusTheThird
Summary: Kyoko, Mami, and Homura decide to unwind and play a little Halo 4. Were it so easy...


**Disclaimer: PMMM is owned by Urobuchi, Shinbou, and SHAFT. Halo 4 is owned by Microsoft and 343 Industries.**

"Akemi-san! I scored!"

The red-armored SPARTAN-IV punched a round from her M395 DMR into her blue-armored foe's head, killing him. "Let's go, Tomoe," she said, as she swiftly reloaded and hopped into her Mongoose's seat.

As soon as her teammate jumped onto the Mongoose's back, she drove off. "Next flag score wins. Keep an eye out for anything that can kill us."

They drove onto the hill. "OK," Mami responded. "I think that we can avoid Sakura-san's Mantis if we-"

A trio of missiles hurtled their way. Homura couldn't react in time – one of the missiles impacted right next to the side of the Mongoose, sending it and its cargo spinning.

As soon as the two Spartans got back on their feet, Homura glanced at the Mongoose – it had sustained too much damage from the missiles and the impact, and looked like it could fall apart if she even sneezed on it. "Take cover," she said calmly, as the Mantis's machine gun fire flew their way. Once they took cover behind some rocks, she reached for the plasma pistol on her hip. _Just enough juice left for one more shot…_

As the Mantis approached the two soldiers, Homura squeezed the plasma pistol's trigger until the green bolt formed on the pistol's tip. She jumped out of cover and took aim at Kyoko; before the mech could turn in time and shoot Homura, the bolt knocked out its systems with an overcharge. Homura ran forward to board the now-helpless mech-

-and, as Homura heard Kyoko's food-stifled laughter, the Mantis almost immediately whirred to life again, shooting machine gun fire at the Spartan. Homura was able to activate her hardlight shield in time, backpedaling as she used it to deflect the bullets; however, a pair of Mantis rockets managed to break Homura's hardlight shield, allowing the machine gun to shred through her normal energy shield and wound her.

"Don't mess with an Operator!" Homura heard Kyoko yell triumphantly. Homura had managed to make it back to the rock where Mami was hiding, and crouched as she waited for her shield to recharge.

The Mantis began to walk even closer towards the two Spartans. Homura holstered her empty plasma pistol and unlimbered her DMR, ready for what was starting to look like their last stand. "Do you have any plans of your own, Tomoe?"

Mami smiled next to her. "I know exactly what to do." As Homura heard the sound of Mami's magic activating, the Mantis suddenly stopped moving.

"What the hell, Mami?!" Kyoko yelled. "This isn't fair!"

"I'll release you once your Mantis is destroyed. Akemi-san, you can have the honors- Unf!" Homura heard the sounds of Kyoko activating her own magic, ribbons tearing, and Mami hitting the ground. She gave a sigh, and just decided to walk towards the Mantis. She jumped onto the mech and started to punch it into oblivion.

"Akemi, don't you dare…" Another thud; this time, Homura stopped moving, her red-clad form remaining still on top of the Mantis. A few thuds later, it was Mami who started moving.

"Sakura-san! Give me my controller back!"

"Oh, I'm Mami! I like to use magic to cheat at _Halo_!" Kyoko said with a childish mocking tone as Mami started shooting Homura with her BR85. "Well, you can choke on it… _now_!" Her yell punctuated the last three-round burst that entered Homura's skull; Homura fell off of the Mantis, dead.

"Tomoe-san! I'm here to help!" Another red Spartan began to run towards the scene, flinging a plasma grenade towards the Mantis.

"Kazusa-san, look out!" Without a microphone, Mami's cry couldn't reach Kazumi, as her Spartan started to shoot her dead-

O-O-O

"This is why you two should _never_ use magic during our _Halo_ nights," Homura said with a low tone as she gestured towards her massive holographic television projected onto the white wall. The screen was marked with the dreaded message telling them that they had all been booted. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama," Kyoko grumbled, as she glanced to the side. "It's your Xbox, so why should I care?"

"You put your accounts on there," Homura retorted. "You and Tomoe have some explaining to do with the Pleiades." Since only three of the Asunaro-based Magical Girls happened to be online when the three Mitakihara girls logged on, one of the six party members had to join the enemy team in a 5v5 Capture the Flag match. That one party member happened to be Kyoko.

She then turned to Tomoe. "And, while Sakura may have been the one who got us booted, it was your magic which started this turn of events."

"I'm sorry," Mami said as she looked down. After a second, she attempted to flash a smile at Homura, though Homura could tell that Mami was feeling guilty. Homura almost felt bad for being so harsh, though she did have to get her point across.

"It's alright. At least you didn't break anything." Homura gave a small sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but to ensure that we won't use magic…" She began to walk towards a table, picking up a small metal box with a lock. "…we'll put our Soul Gems in here."

Kyoko couldn't believe what she was seeing. "…you gotta be kidding me."

"It's the only way. I'll put mine first." After unlocking the box, Homura removed the ring from her finger and placed it inside. "Sakura, place yours next."

Kyoko looked at both Homura and Mami, and sighed. "Fine," she muttered as she placed her ring into the box.

"And Tomoe?"

Without hesitation, Mami placed her Soul Gem into the box. Homura then proceeded to lock it, place it on the table in front of the couch, and slip the key into her coat pocket.

Kyoko slumped back onto the couch and started eating out of the Pocky box that had been crushed in their little fight. "So… what are we gonna do? I don't really feel like War Games."

"Neither do I," Mami agreed. Homura gave an affirmative nod.

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, Mami piped up. "We can do Spartan Ops. We still haven't beaten the fifth episode."

"Sure," Kyoko said, swallowing her food as she grabbed her controller. "Mami, why do you call our Spartan team "Fireteam Magica" again? It's a stupid name."

Mami smiled. "I think it's a suitable name for a team made of Magical Girls. And besides, Akemi-san approves of the name also."

"That's not true!" Kyoko protested.

"I like it," Homura said. For a second, Kyoko thought that Homura was giving her a troll-like smirk. If Kyoko still had her Soul Gem, she would have more than likely summoned her spear and pointed it at Homura's throat.

Homura turned back towards the screen, navigating through the menu. "Spartan Ops, Episode Five," she read out loud, placing her left hand on the ribbon in her hair. "Memento Mori. Remember you will die."

O-O-O

**A/N: So… while my Madoka/Red vs. Blue crossover hasn't taken off yet (I have an incomplete rough draft for the first chapter, and that's about it), I did get Halo 4 for Christmas, and am currently fluctuating between "sucking" and "being somewhat good". While playing, I realized that Mami could use her ribbons to cheat at splitscreen, so I came up with this fic.**

**I'm planning to write two more chapters for this fic – one where the girls play Spartan Ops, and one where they try to beat the campaign on Legendary so they can get Master Chief's armor.**

**Feedback will be nice!**


End file.
